The New Me
The New Me is the first episode of the second series of the TV show Miranda. This episode was broadcast on BBC One on 15th November 2010. Summary It has been three months since Gary (Miranda's previous love interest) left for a chef position in Hong Kong and she her life has reached a halt. When Gary sends a postcard which seems not to have much thought put into it, Miranda decides that it's time to stop wallowing and to begin the "New Me". Plot It starts with Miranda claiming that she has got over Gary even though she admits to making fruit friends. After that, she walks into the shop and is greeted by a disgusted Stevie who tells Miranda that she really needs to sort out her life. After Miranda "acquires" a postcard off Stevie, she realises that Gary's lack of effort is evidently a sign that he's nothing to wallow over. At that moment, Tilly walks in and begs Miranda to come with her to meet an old school chum, Stinky. She agrees and decides that the "New Me" should start instantly. Later in the day, Miranda descends from her flat in a new outfit, borrows a necklace from Stevie's new Boutique Corner and goes to the lunch with Tilly. At a sushi restaraunt, Miranda, Tilly and Stinky are catching up and a mini dispute erupts over whether or not Miranda has got over Gary. She pulls out the postcard and Stinky claims that she may have lost him to his travels. Whilst trying to grab it back, Miranda's necklace gets caught in the conveyer belt and, trying to mount it to unhook it, she knocks over Tilly and Stinky. When she finally unhooks, the manager comes out and the three of them exit immediately. They then decide to go the café where Clive is relieved to hear that Miranda has finally gotten over with Gary having left due to their being a new chef, Danny. All girls are stunned by him and Miranda rushes back to the shop to let Stevie know the gossip. Miranda then decides to buy herself a new bed. At the bed store, she is mistaken for someone who works their and when another customer complains about her attitude, the store manager assumes her to be the new worker, Sandy and shows her to her job. Whilst in the worker's chill out area, another worker claims that she is denouncing men and Miranda gets the idea to also denounce men and so she rushes back to the shop. After telling Stevie of her exploits at the bed store, she says aloud that she has denounced men just as Danny walks in. Miranda hurriedly makes an excuse that she is willing to get to know any new man who comes into the area. After Danny claims how sad it would be if he met someone who lived with her mother, Miranda's mother, who has recently and forcebly moved in, comes down the stairs with a pair of Miranda's strenchy pants. Miranda claims that she is, in fact, her cleaner which makes Penny put on a dodgy Polish accent. Later at the café, Miranda walks on in and helps Clive to solve a puzzle in the wordsearch and then, when he cannot find one, gives him a pen. Confused, Clive asks who she is. At that moment, Danny comes out and claims that he does not like getting rejected and kisses Miranda just as Gary walks in. It becomes clear that there has become a mix-up and that the postcard is three months late. Back at the shop, Miranda is faced with both Gary and Danny. She is made aware by Danny that he has decided to find a job in Birmingham as Gary's contract is still open. Danny and Gary both hope not to get in the way of any relationship and it ends with Danny leaving.Suddenly, in walk the police and the owner of the sushi restaraunt, followed by the real Sandy who tells her to stop impersonating her and then followed by a man delivering a kids' ball pool. Miranda takes them all upstairs and shows them her new kids' bed with a slide and ball pool. The episode closes there. Category:Season Premiers Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes